To Kill a Mockingjay
by novelist007
Summary: one-shot. President Snow debates about what to do with Katniss Everdeen after she pulls the trick with the berries. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES


**Okay, so I've never done a one-shot before so bare with me. But have fun reading it! I had this idea when I kept saying 'to kill a mockingjay' instead of 'to kill a mockingbird'. I really liked the idea and I'm finally typing it up. So read ahead. . . if you dare!**

President Snow looked at the hologram in front of him. The scene looked insignificant to most people but President Snow saw what this potentially could lead up to. It was the girl on the screen that could end everything he worked so hard to create. And the boy, he had the potential to give the girl strength or weakness. Snow would have to make sure he was her weakness and not her strength.

The scene on the hologram was of the girl and the boy and their double suicide threat. Since then a couple districts had rebelled and Snow had to rush to cover it up. And it was because of the girl, Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire. Luckily, the capital was fine though, they believed it was an act of love not self preservation. If only the districts would believe that...

There was his solution! The districts must believe that the suicide threat was not an act of rebellion as they thought. Katniss needed to prove she did it because of love. Send in more peacekeepers after and the rebellions might stop. But if they didn't stop the rebellion killing the girl might. She had become their mockingjay, a backfire on the capital, and the symbol of the revolution.

First he would head over to her place for a visit. From what he could tell, with a couple threats from himself, Katniss would easily do as he said. Her love was her weakness as was her family. But there was still the chance it was too deep into the revolution to stop. If so, the girl was to be eliminated. The 75th hunger games was coming soon, maybe he could send her in as some message to the rebels. There was no way she could survive again; not if he added some of the other victors in with her. Enobaria would do the job nicely, she recently had her teeth altered to fangs.

Even then Snow always liked backup plans. He always thought out different options for the best one and limited out all possibilities he didn't like. It would be the same here. Snow could not afford to lose this , if Katniss were to survive, she'd end up right in the capital. And how ironic would it be if she died by fire. As the girl on fire.

Snow looked at the hologram where he could study his enemy. New updates flashed in red in the corner. Revolution, uprising, runaways, all were the same as usual. Except one in the corner caught his eye. He had asked to keep track of Katniss and now it paid off. Snow waved his hand in front of the small alert pausing the girl on screen from spitting out the berries. The red box enlarged so Snow saw a new Katniss Everdeen with a new guy. It was Gale Hawthorne, the girl's so called cousin. And they were kissing. If the media found out they would have a pay day. Blackmail, one of Snow's favorites.

"Lavinia!" Snow called out of the room.

A skinny girl with dark red hair and pale white skin came in a curtsied. She was one of Snow's personal favorites. It was great having someone to rely all your secrets on without having to worry they'll tell. It was one of the plus sides of having a pet avox. Snow loved the face Lavinia made when he told her something particularly cunning. She would gulp and look like she wanted to scream but she couldn't. And she was always there to help him release anger because there was no where else for her to go. She had tried running away before and got to district 12 before they caught up to her. That was what caused the removal of her tongue and her servitude for the president. She interested him; why would someone run from the capital? Today Lavinia looked particularly nervous.

"Go fetch a hovercraft." Snow commanded harshly. "I'm going to visit our little mockingjay."

The girls eyes widened with protest and Snow found himself wondering exactly how much she learned while serving Katniss before the games. Maybe Katniss needed a person to tell secrets to as well. He wondered if Katniss had seen her in the district 12 woods before Lavinia's capture. It was times like this where Snow wished she could talk. He shook the thought away as Lavinia lowered her red haired head and ran to fetch a craft. Snow made a mental reminder to have her tortured until she would communicate somehow; writing was still available.

But for now, it was time to visit a little bird. The girl on fire, the mockingjay, a star-crossed lover, whatever you called her didn't matter. He was going to pay a quick visit to Katniss Everdeen.

**Thanks for reading! And remember to comment! **

**I love comments, each one is like getting little ice cream sandwiches! AND WHO DOESN'T LIKE ICE CREAM!**

**-Me**


End file.
